Only Mine
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Aku cemburu. Iya aku memang cemburu. Karena Chanyeol memiliki rasa cemburu yang berlebihan pada Sehun. CHANHUN! DLDR!


**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rate M**

 **Yaoi, BL, boy x boy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _masih inget momen waktu Chanyeol nungguin Sehun syuting Dear archimedes sampe malem trus abis kelar syuting mereka makan berdua? momen itulah yg jadi inspirasi ff ini hehehe.._

 _HAPPY READING.._

* * *

Sehun sudah kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan syuting untuk drama terbarunya. Berangkat pagi dan pulang setelah lewat tengah malam bahkan hampir pagi pun tak apa, demi pekerjaannya. Sehun juga tak masalah dengan waktu syutingnya yang seperti itu karena ia sendiri juga terbiasa baru bisa tidur ketika fajar menjelang.

Sudah sekitar satu bulan hal ini berlangsung hampir setiap hari. Sehun mengambil barang-barangnya yang tadi ia tinggal di ruang make-up. Dilihatnya jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam 01.23 malam. Syuting baru selesai dan ia segera berpamitan kepada semua aktor dan staf yang sudah membantu. Setelah itu, Sehun berjalan keluar lokasi syuting menuju mobil di mana manajernya sedang menunggunya.

Sehun terkejut ketika mendapati bukan manajer yang sedang menunggu di dalam mobil, tapi Chanyeol – kekasihnya.

"Hyung?"

"Hai.. sudah selesai?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Memang manajer hyung ke mana? Kenapa hyung yang datang menjemputku?"

"Tidak suka?" tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Bukan begitu, tapi kan bukan tugas hyung untuk menjemputku. Lebih baik hyung istirahat di dorm kan enak"

"Hmm.. sekalian aku ingin melihat bagaimana kau bekerja. Memang tidak boleh?" Chanyeol mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Hanya aneh saja. Hyung melihatku bekerja atau mengawasiku?" jawab Sehun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Lebih tepatnya mengawasimu" kata Chanyeol singkat, lalu dengan segera ia mengemudikan mobilnya menjauh dari lokasi syuting.

"Ah hyung mulai lagi. Sudah ku bilang dari awal ini hanya kerjaan. Apa pentingnya hyung mengawasiku. Hyung seperti tidak pernah percaya padaku" Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu memejamkan mata.

"Aku tahu ini hanya pekerjaan tapi aku tidak suka melihat caramu menatap lawan mainmu itu, lalu kau juga berpengangan tangan dengannya." Chanyeol sedikit menambah kecepatan mobilnya membelah jalanan ibu kota yang sudah cukup sepi.

"Aku malas membahas hal seperti ini lagi. Kalau hyung memang tak mau melihat bagaimana aku berakting, lebih baik memang hyung tak usah datang saja ke tempat aku syuting. Bukankah harusnya begitu? Daripada hyung selalu cemburu dengan apa yang ku lakukan di depan kamera" Sehun langsung menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan headset.

"Dengarkan aku kalau sedang bicara!" Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja dan menarik headset yang sudah terpasang di telinga Sehun.

"Apa sih hyung?! Aku sudah malas kalau kau seperti ini. Cemburumu berlebihan! Kau terlalu overprotektif!"

"Biar saja! Kau itu kekasihku dan aku berhak cemburu!" kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Hyung! Aku ini juga pernah cemburu padamu. Kau kira aku suka melihatmu berciuman dengan lawan mainmu di filmmu itu?! Tapi aku berusaha menahan diri, hyung! Aku tahu itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaanmu jadi aku tidak berhak marah. Harusnya kau memahamiku seperti itu!" Sehun pun membalasnya dengan nada kesal dan merebut kembali headset yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan memukul kemudi dengan keras.

"Kalau kau tidak siap melihatku beradu akting dengan siapapun di film-filmku, lebih baik kau tak usah melihatnya, atau kalau perlu kita berakhir saja biar kau tak perlu cemburu lagi padaku!" kata Sehun tegas.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia tak ingi mengucapkan hal itu, tapi terkadang hatinya lelah dengan Chanyeol yang overprotektif meskipun di sisi lain dia juga senang kalau Chanyeol cemburu, karena itu tandanya Chanyeol sangat sayang pada dirinya.

"Se.. Sehun?" ada kepanikan dalam diri Chanyeol. Ia tahu kalau dia sering keterlaluan pada Sehun, tapi benar.. itu hanya karena dia terlalu sayang pada Sehun. Chanyeol tak mau hubungannya dengan Sehun berakhir begitu saja.

"Sudahlah hyung. Kita pulang saja. Aku terlalu lelah untuk berdebat malam ini"

"Ta.. tapi, perkataanmu tadi.." Chanyeol melunak, menatap Sehun dengan bimbang.

"Akan ku pikirkan, hyung. Ayo pulang. Aku lelah" Sehun kembali menyandarkan diri dan menutup matanya. Dirinya lelah untuk berdebat dan berpikir.

Bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengatakan kalau ia cemburu dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan karena tuntutan akting. Karena memang sudah begitu bawaan jalan ceritanya, jadi Sehun juga tidak mungkin meminta kepada produser atau director untuk mengubah adegan. Terkadang hanya karena ada adegan di mana Sehun harus menatap lawan mainnya dengan intens saja sudah membuat Chanyeol kepanasan. Tidak mudah menjadi aktor di dalam film drama romantis, tapi apa salahnya kalau Sehun mencoba kemampuan dirinya di bidang akting. Sehun sendiri tak pernah melarang Chanyeol untuk mau menerima jenis film atau drama apapun yang akan dia perankan meski terkadang ia juga harus merasa cemburu. Toh itu hanya masalah pekerjaan, bukan berarti Chanyeol berselingkuh kan?

.

.

Setibanya di dorm, Sehun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol dan tidak berbicara apapun. Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya juga masih menunjukkan ekspresi kebimbangan yang sama sejak tadi.

"Hyung.." panggil Sehun sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah menjemputku.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum datar. Hatinya masih sedih dan berharap esok ada kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Ia harus merencanakan sesuatu. Lagi-lagi hanya karena masalah cemburu yang membuat keduanya bertengkar.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Jam 6 lebih Sehun sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktivitasnya di lokasi syuting. Mengambil sarapan seadanya di dapur dan terburu-buru menghampiri manajer yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ayo hyung, berangkat!" ajak Sehun.

"Biar aku yang mengantar.." sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Tumben kau mau pagi-pagi begini" kata manajer.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini aku sedang kosong jadi biar aku mengantar tuan putriku" gurau Chanyeol, berharap Sehun akan memberinya sedikit senyuman.

"Tidak perlu repot, hyung. Ini kan sudah tugas manajer untuk mengantarku" dan ternyata hanya sebuah penolakan halus yang diterima oleh Chanyeol.

"Please.." kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Terserah. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat dan membuat mereka menungguku.." lalu Sehun pergi begitu saja keluar dari dorm.

"Hati-hati, Chan!" sambung sang manajer.

Selama perjalanan pun Sehun memilih untuk lebih banyak diam, tak berkata apapun kalau Chanyeol tidak bertanya duluan. Sehun hanya tak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan semalam yang bisa saja membuat suasana hatinya semakin kacau dan kerjaannya hari ini akan ikut kacau juga.

Chanyeol mengerti, hari masih terlalu dini jika ingin membicarakan keributan semalam. Chanyeol menahan diri untuk menunda membahas sifat protektifnya yang konyol itu sekarang. Dia memilih untuk menunggu hingga nanti Sehun selesai syuting saja.

"Hun.." panggil Chanyeol sebelum Sehun turun dari mobil ketika mereka sudah sampai di lokasi syuting.

"Hmm?"

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi" Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun hanya memandang Chanyeol sekilas dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Hei.. selamat bekerja" Chanyeol mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum ia keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman datar.

"Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, Sehun. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengacaukan hari ini.." kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kegiatan syuting Sehun akan berakhir lewat tengah malam. Sehun kembali teringat perkataan Chanyeol pagi tadi yang bilang akan menjemputnya lagi malam ini. Sehun menghela nafas panjang sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Sehun sudah mempersiapkan diri kalau sampai malam ini ia harus berdebat lagi dengan Chanyeol hanya karena hal kecil.

"Sehun!" panggil salah seorang staff.

"Ya, noona.."

"Hari ini bukan manajer ya yang menemanimu?"

"Tadi pagi Chanyeol hyung yang mengantarku dan dia bilang mau menjemputku malam ini. Apa dia sudah datang?"

"Sudah datang? Chanyeol? Ku rasa dia tidak pergi ke mana-mana sejak dia mengantarmu tadi"

"Hah?! Ti.. tidak pergi?" Sehun tak percaya kalau Chanyeol menunggunya seharian ini.

"Iya.. tadi dia meminjam salah satu ruangan. Katanya dia ingin mengerjakan sesuatu sambil menunggumu selesai syuting.."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak bergabung makan siang dengan kita tadi?"

"Katanya dia ingin membeli makan siangnya sendiri dan tidak ingin mengganggumu. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah kembali ke mobil kalian.."

"Terima kasih infonya, noona. Selamat malam!" Sehun berlari kecil dan segera menemui Chanyeol di tempat parkir.

"Aish.. dasar Park bodoh! Kenapa tidak pulang saja sih tadi?" gerutu Sehun sambil terus berlari.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat Chanyol sedang bersandar pada salah satu sisi mobil sambil mengusap kedua lengannya untuk menghanghatkan diri.

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja sih? Kenapa harus menungguku? Kau tahu kan kalau syuting itu memakan waktu berjam-jam? Apa kau tidak mati karena kebosanan, huh?!" omelan itu yang Sehun lontarkan begitu berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya.

"Tolong jangan marahi aku sekarang. Aku lapar. Jadi lebih baik sekarang masuk ke mobil dan kita pergi makan. Lanjutkan omelanmu nanti.."

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun dan memaksanya segera masuk. Setelah itu ia segera tancap gas mencari rumah makan yang masih buka sampai malam.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka yang super lewat tengah malam, akhirnya mereka pulang kembali ke dorm.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja tadi?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi ketika Chanyeol sudah mengemudikan mobilnya lagi.

"Karena aku ingin.."

"Bukan karena kau ingi mengawasi kegiatanku lalu mulai lagi dengan cemburu konyolmu itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tahu, Sehun. Terkadang alasan cemburuku memang konyol, tapi.. ah, iya aku memang cemburu. Aku cuma ingin kau jadi milikku, Sehun."

"Tapi aku bukan milik, hyung.."

Chanyeol mengerem mendadak mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Lalu?"

"Aku masih milik kedua orang tuaku.." Sehun tersenyum nyengir.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, ia mengira ada yang lain yang sudah memiliki Sehun.

"Jangan menggodaku, Sehun. Tapi benar, aku suka cemburu. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, aku tak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Terlebih lagi aku ingin orang tahu kalau kau kekasihku"

"Kekasihmu? Bukannya semalam aku minta mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"Sehun.. jangan bercanda. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku semalam. Ayolah.. kau tahu kan kalau aku menyayangimu." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, berharap Sehun akan merubah keputusannya.

"Aku akan memaafkan hyung tapi dengan syarat"

"Apa? Katakan. Akan ku penuhi.."

"Hyung boleh cemburu padaku kalau memang aku yang salah. Jangan terlalu protektif padaku kalau berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Lagipula aku juga tidak berniat selingkuh dari hyung"

"Ah iya iya.. aku mengerti. Akan ku usahakan untuk mengontrol diri, jadi kau memaafkanku kan?"

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi Oh Sehun masih tetap menjadi kekasihku kan?"

Kali ini Sehun menjawabnya dengan sebuah ciuman manis yang mendarat di atas bibir Park Chanyeol.

"Apa ini pertanda baik?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Ah, hyung banyak tanya. Mundurkan kursimu!"

Chanyeol memandang Sehun dengan bingung tapi menuruti saja perintahnya.

"Beruntung kau tadi mendadak menghentikan mobil di tempat sepi seperti ini" kata Sehun lalu duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan menghadap ke arahnya.

Sebelum Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata-kata, Sehun sudah menyela lebih dulu, "Jangan banyak tanya!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol lalu mencium bibirnya sekali lagi. Ciuman yang mendalam yang tidak ditolak oleh Chanyeol. Sehun terus mencium Chanyeol tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk sedikit menghirup oksigen dengan bebas dan Sehun mencengkeram tengkuk Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Hmmphh.." Chanyeol sedikit mengerang.

Sehun tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sehun.." panggil Chanyeol lirih.

"Ssstt.. Hunie bilang jangan banyak tanya" kata Sehun sambil melepaskan jaket yang dipakai Chanyeol.

 _Sial! Kenapa dia mendadak berubah menjadi cute begini?_ Batin Chanyeol.

Lalu Sehun mengecup telinga dan leher Chanyeol hingga membuat Chanyeol mendesah.

"S.. Sehun, ka.. kali ini aku ha.. harus ber.. tanya" kata Chanyeol di sela-sela menikmati rangsangan dari Sehun.

"Tanya apa?"

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya di sini? Kalau ada yang tahu bagaimana?"

"Sebentar saja kok. Jadi lebih baik Hunie lanjutkan yaa" jawab Sehun dengan nada manjanya.

Sehun mencium bibir Chanyeol lagi. Kedua tangannya bekerja mengusap dada Chanyeol dari balik kaosnya. Chanyeol pun tak ingin tinggal diam. Satu per satu ia buka kancing baju Sehun. Kedua tangannya ikut meraba dada Sehun dan membuat Sehun ikut mendesah.

Sehun kembali menenggelamkan ciumannya pada leher dan bahu Chanyeol lagi. Sehun merasa lebih lemah karena kini jemari Chanyeol sibuk memainkan putingnya. Sehun pun melepaskan kaos yang dikenakan Chanyeol dan kemudian juga membuang kemeja yang ia kenakan ke bangku belakang. Kini keduanya sama-sama bertelanjang dada.

"Tubuhmu memerah. Ku rasa kau sudah mulai memanas" bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menopang punggung Sehun dengan kedua tangannya dan tanpa aba-aba mulutnya langsung menghisap puting Sehun yang kemerahan.

"Aahhh.." desah Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat melepaskan kekasihku kalau nakalnya seperti ini" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Harusnya aku yang menghajarmu, hyung. Kau sudah membuatku jengkel dengan sifat overprotektifmu itu" Sehun kembali mendorong Chanyeol agar bersandar pada sandaran bangku kemudi.

Sehun membuka kancing dan resleting celana Chanyeol dan sedikit meremas apa yang tersimpan di balik celana dalamnya.

"Ugh! Sudah tak sabar ya?" goda Chanyeol.

Sehun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan kembali ke bangku penumpang di sebelah Chanyeol. Sehun membungkuk dan langsung melumat benda milik Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Hmmph.. Sehun. Kau ini.. nakal ya.."

Sehun terus menjilat dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut mungilnya berkali-kali. Chanyeol mengerang dan mencengkeram kepala Sehun. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap sensasi gila yang di berikan mulut Sehun tanpa ampun. Sehun tak peduli mesi beberapa kali rasanya hampir tersedak.

"Enggh.. Sehun stop!"

Tapi Sehun tak menghiraukan. Lidahnya terus menggelitik benda sensitif itu.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak ketika pre-cumnya sudah banyak keluar dan hampir saja mencapai klimaksnya.

Sehun melepaskannya lalu tersenyum puas. "Hukum aku sekarang.."

"Melompatlah ke bangku belakang. Tidak nyaman di sini. Dan lepaskan celanamu!" perintah Chanyeol.

Sehun pindah ke bangku paling belakang dan melepaskan celananya kemudian berbaring siap menerima hukuman dari Chanyeol. Sehun menggigit bibir ketika melihat Chanyeol menyusul melompat ke bangku belakang dengan miliknya yang masih berdiri tegak menantang.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk benda itu.

Sehun mengangguk pasti. "Sekarang hyung.."

"Sabar.."

Chanyeol duduk di dekat kaki Sehun dan tangannya mulai sibuk memijat milik Sehun yang sudah sama tegangnya.

"Akkhh.. hyung!"

Sehun yang frustasi malah menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan ditutupi begitu. Wajahmu seksi kalau sedang begini" goda Chanyeol sambil tangannya terus bekerja.

"Engghh.. ennghh.." Sehun menggigit bibir, menahan suara agar tidak terlalu keras.

"Sekarang hyung.." rengeknya dengan manja.

"Sini ku bantu bangun. Dan sekarang duduklah dipangkuanku"

Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Sehun dan membantunya duduk lalu perlahan-lahan memasukkan benda keras miliknya ke dalam lubang milik Sehun.

"Aahhhh.." Sehun mengerang ketika benda itu sepenuhnya tenggelam di dalam lubangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Setelah cukup beradaptasi, perlahan-lahan Sehun menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang memabukkan.

"Ayo dancer! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" kata Chanyeol sambil meremas pantat Sehun.

"Ughh.. aah.. ahh.."

Tak ingin tinggal diam, Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya meremas milik Sehun seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyunngghh.. no.. ahh…"

Sensasi memabukkan semakin menjalari tubuh keduanya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

"Lubang itu akan menjadi tempat favoritku, Sehun. Aku suka sensasi pijatannya"

Chanyeol membungkam erangan Sehun dengan pergulatan lidah.

"Hmmphh.. hhmmphh.."

Sehun memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan erat. Sensasi hampir mencapai puncaknya semakin terasa.

"Hyungghh.. hmmpphh.."

Sehun mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, begitu pula remasan tangan Chanyeol.

"Chan hyungghh… aakhh.."

"Keluarkan, baby.." bisik Chanyeol.

"Ahh.. ah… ahh.. aakh.. aah.."

"Ayo sayang. Bersama-sama.."

"Chan hyung..ggghh.. aaaahhh" Sehun menumpahkan cairan cintanya di telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Sehuniee.. ahhh.." sementara Chanyeol membuang cairan cintanya memenuhi lubang milik Sehun.

"You are the best, baby" Chanyeol mencium bibir Sehun sebelum Sehun ambruk di dalam pelukannya.

"Selalu berakhir begini ya setiap kali habis bertengkar?" tanya Sehun sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik berakhir begini daripada harus hubungan kita yang selesai?" Chanyeol tersenyum.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _oke.. slesai juga edisi panas2 tapi bukan pas maljum hahaha_

 _ada beberapa yg request momen itu minta dijadiin fanfic meski harus melewati segala pergulatan batin antara menolak dan ingin mengabulkan keinginan para readers yg mesum sekalian *jangan digampar* karna sejujurnya sempet kehabisan ide buat bikin alur cerita dari momen istimewah itu_

 _dan dengan segala bantuan dari para sosok yang sebut saja Bunga - bukan nama sebenarnya *apa sih* akhirnya jadi juga nih fanfic_

 _kalo kurang puas ya minta dipuasin sama Chanyeol aja *kemudian author dipenggal Sehun_

 _atau kalo kurang panas ya bacanya sama ngemil cabe rawit di atas atap di siang bolong_

 _udah ya curhatnya.. sampe ketemu di episode selanjutnya yg entah kapan munculnya wkwkwkwk_


End file.
